


the wrong love

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Twincest, Vibrators, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: disclaimer:I do not condone such thingsif you’re not into this kind of thing - don’t read it pleasebtw thanks for kudos
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 18





	the wrong love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> I do not condone such things 
> 
> if you’re not into this kind of thing - don’t read it please
> 
> btw thanks for kudos

“Good morning, Freddie” - George sat on his lying brother. 

“Oh, Merlin, good morning, love” - Fred put his hands on George’s hips.

“Get up and let’s go eat” - George sweetly kissed his brother. Guy just mumbled negatively. 

“No, I have a bit different plans” - He put George on his back and kissed him again. He went down lower, kissing his boy’s jawline, neck and collarbones causing Fred’s sighs. 

George’s arm was stroking boy’s inner thigh, causing his’ legs closing. 

“God, w-what are you...Can we...Later, Oh my” - Fred bit brother’s nipple. - “Please” - boy sighed.

“What, my lovely boy?” - Fred got out of bed. - “Later, so later.” - The guy just came to the door, as he heard a quiet. - “Please...Please, fuck me, Freddie” - George whined.

“I’ll think about it. Have you been a good boy?”-Fred teased and sat on George’s hips again.

“Yes, yes, please, I was, please, fuck, god, fuck me” - George started begging. - “Please.”

“Shh, baby, wait a minute” - Fred kissed him, starting starting to pull off his shirt. He threw the T-shirt to the side, starting to kiss the neck, going down and putting hickeys. He pulled off his pants along with his underwear. George blushed furiously when he realized he was absolutely naked unlike his brother. 

Fred put the cock ring on his brother’s dick and turned him onto his stomach.

“I think it’s time to play” - Guy smirked. - “Wait, baby” - He reached for lube and vibrator. 

“No, no, just fuck me, I beg you!” - George said, whining.

“Later, baby, I want to tease you a little bit.” - Fred smirked, lubing the toy and his brother’s hole. 

Fred slowly started putting vibrator in, hearing his boy’s moans. He pushed it deeper and deeper. Guy started moving it back and forth, causing George’s moans and shrieks. 

“G-God, this is...Oh, again, please...” - Boy groaned especially loudly. Fred found his prostate. - “Yes, o-oh” - Guy started massaging it. 

“Please, please...” - Boy started shaking a lot. - “B-brother, I c-can’t, please!” - He screamed loudly and orgasmed dryly. 

Fred pulled vibrator out of George’s arse and and threw it to the side. Guy turned his brother over on his back. 

“Time for the most interesting thing” - Fred got rid of his clothes and lubed his fingers.

“No, no, I want your dick, plea-“ - George moaned because Fred’s fingers touched boy’s prostate immediately. 

“Well, I think you’re stretched enough, my sweet boy” - Fred began to enter into the guy. Fully entered, he heard George’s sigh. 

He began to move slowly, later increasing speed. Almost every time Fred’s dick’s head hit his brother’s prostate causing loud groans.

“Cum...Cumming, Freddie! Please, I really wanna!” - Boy screamed. Fred took the ring off George’s dick and started to jerk it off. 

“Cum for me, little one. Cum!” - Fred shouted. 

“Oh, Fred, cumming! Ah!” - George’s drops of semen fell on his stomach. Boy clenched around Fred’s hard, causing cumming in his butt. 

“Don’t let it leak out” - George whispered. Fred took the plug out of the drawer and put it in his brother’s butt. 

“I love you, little one” - Fred said in barely more than a whisper and kissed his brother. 

“‘Love you too.” - Fred lay down beside his brother and cover them. - “We need to wake up before our parents arrive.” 

“Relax, baby.” - Fred said. - “We'll have time to wake up, but now go to sleep.”

“M’kay” - George murmured and closed his eyes, as Fred did. 

fin.


End file.
